User blog:Akamichi/Written Walkthrough Islands - Wimpy Boardwalk Island Cheats
While the map for Wimpy Boardwalk doesn’t look very big, there’s more than you might think in this island! You’ll drop out of the blimp into the Boardwalk Games area and you’ll see Greg get frustrated with one of the Boardwalk games and drop a $20 bill. Greg’s money will float away with the wind to the right and some teenagers grab the money and run away with it. Greg chases after them and you’re left on the boardwalk to help him. Run to your right and follow Greg and the teenagers. You’ll enter the Boardwalk Arcade area, just keep going until you see Greg and he will tell you that the teenagers have disappeared. Continue to your right to the Beach and speak to the man taking souvenir keychain photos. Tell him that you don’t have any money and he’ll still let you take a picture with the cardboard cut out. After he snaps the photo, he will give you free sunblock. Head to your right and speak with the man near the water’s edge. Ask him if there’s anything you can do to help and then offer him the sunblock. He’ll give you Oily Suntan Lotion in return. Run back to your left where Greg was on the Boardwalk Arcade and you’ll see the teenagers under the boardwalk, playing games with the money. Try to grab the money and they’ll pull it back and laugh. Run to your left, past the blimp, into the Boardwalk Rides area of Wimpy Boardwalk. Run left past the cotton candy (candy floss) and jump up onto the Cranium Shaker ride. From the bottom cage, jump up to the next cage to the right and you’ll see a trash can lid. Click it to pick it up and then run to your left while holding the lid. You’ll come across a trash can containing bees that will sting you. You’ll automatically put the lid on the trash can. Get on the left side of the trash can and then push it to the right until it is in front of the cotton candy (candy floss) cart, since it is “sweeter than honey”. Take the lid off of the trash can and the bees will fly off. Now it’s time to dig through the trash!! YUCK! Move all of the food out of the way and you’ll eventually (it takes awhile) uncover a Bag of Popcorn. Run left and then click on the popcorn cart to get a free refill of your popcorn. Finding the Keys Continue to your left to the Fun House and run all the way left into the parking lot. A woman will be in the parking lot and will tell you that she’s lost her car keys and that she’ll give you a nice reward if you find them. Run all the way to your right until you get back to the Beach. Climb up onto the trash can and when you see the seagull flying across, jump up and click on it and you will get a Keychain Picture. Talk to the man with the metal detector on your right and then use the Keychain Picture. He will give you the metal detector, since he no longer needs it. Walk to your right until you see the woman underneath the beach umbrella. Once you are right in front of her, dump out your popcorn bag and the seagulls will swoop down and make her run away. Now click the metal detector and search the area underneath her towel to find the car keys. At this point, you can spend some more time with the metal detector, finding tokens in the sand for the Boardwalk Games you will have to play later on in Wimpy Boardwalk. Once you are done with the metal detector, run all the way to the left, past the Fun House and give the woman her car keys. She will give you a pair of Flip Flops as a reward.. not as great of a reward as you thought was it?! Boardwalk Arcade Head to your right back to the Boardwalk Arcade and you’ll see a kid crying because his Frisbee (flying disc) is stuck on the roof, which looks like it’s too hot to go barefoot. Thankfully, you have the flip flops. Put the flip flops on and then use the trash can on the right of the Tee Time shop to jump onto the roof and get the Flying Disc. Give the frisbee to the little kid and he will tell you how to play the broken Claw Game for free! Walk to your left to the Claw game, which is Out of Order and click on it. Click on the joystick and rock it back and forth a few times and the game will turn on. Press the start button and then control the claw to pick up the yellow unicorn, football and blue robot. Once you get those out of the way, you will see a fake green vomit. Pick it up and you’ll win the prize. Gross! The Lucky Rabbit Foot The lucky rabbit foot is the key to one of the Boardwalk Games. In fact, it is impossible to win it without the Lucky Rabbit Foot. You’re almost there, don’t worry! Run back to the left until you see the long line for the bumper cars. Use the fake vomit in front of them and they’ll all run away, giving you a chance to ride the bumper cars! All you have to do is chase Rowley’s red car and smash it a few times and the Lucky Rabbit Foot will pop out. Just run over it to pick it up and the bumper car game will end. Boardwalk Games Head to your right and you will get to the Boardwalk Games area of Wimpy Boardwalk. There are 5 different games that you have to beat in order to get the jumbo prize: Himalayan Hurl, Fastball Fury, Circus Soaker, Space Fling, Pirate Panic. Hopefully you picked up a few tokens along the way. You shouldn’t really need too many tokens, as most will be able to get through all of the games with around 10 tokens. HIMALAYAN HURL Himalayan Hurl is a rigged game, like many Boardwalk Games in real life. It is physically impossible to beat Himalayan Hurl without having Rowley’s Lucky Rabbit Foot, he will tell you that “Looks like you’re low on luck” until you get it. In fact, Graser said that even when the ball lands on the red hole, if you don’t have the Lucky Rabbit Foot, you still lose! The nice thing is that it’s easy to tell you how to beat Himalayan Hurl — just make sure you have the Lucky Rabbit Foot. If you have it, then you will automatically win the game on your first try! If not, you will try hundreds of times and you’ll never win! FASTBALL FURY Fastball Fury is the next game that you have to win. When you start the game, there will be a power meter on the right going up and down. Click your mouse on the catchers mitt when the power meter is in the same spot 3 times. I used the chart on the wall so that I would know where I was stopping it each time. If you can stop it around the same time each time, your speed should be within 3 or so of each other each time, so when it asks you to guess the speed, it should be quite close to the previous two speeds. CIRCUS SOAKER In order to beat Circus Soaker and get the prize, it seems tough and you’ll think you are going to lose, but if you try your best to keep on target, you’ll still win. The object of this game is to simply shoot your water canon into the right side of the clowns mouth. You should see a tiny hole on the right side of his mouth. As long as you aim for that and make a good attempt to keep it going in his mouth, you will beat Circus Soaker. SPACE FLING Space Fling is one of the tougher games, so expect to spend 2-3 tokens getting the hang of the ring toss before you get one of them around the bottle. Click and hold on one of the rings and then flick your mouse up and let go to toss it over the bottle. Most people toss the ring too hard, so try light movements to get the ring around the bottle to beat Space Fling. PIRATE PANIC Run to your right, past the Laser Tag common room for Pirate Panic. Pirate Panic is one of the easier Boardwalk Games, just pick up one of the baseballs and then let go of your mouse to throw it at the bottles. You should be able to knock them all off in one shot and beat Pirate Panic. Now that you’ve beaten all of the Boardwalk Games, you will be awarded the Jumbo Prize. Run to your left and use the Jumbo Prize next to the guy using the remote control helicopter. He’ll give you the Remote Controlled helicopter in exchange for the Jumbo Prize. Run to your left and go into the Fun House. Climb up the ladder to help the big kid stuck in the slide. Open up your inventory and use the Oily Suntan Lotion to grease the slide and let him out. Once he makes it through the slide, the woman near the ball pit will give you Fregley’s leftover fish sticks… Uhhh.. thanks lady! Getting Greg’s Money Back Leave the Fun House and run to your right all the way to the water’s edge on the beach. Open up your inventory and Use the Fish Sticks on the Helicopter. Then, open it up again and dangle the fish stick above the crab near the shore line. The crab will grab on to the fish stick! Run to your left onto the boardwalk where the teenagers are playing with Greg’s $20. Use the Remote Controlled Helicopter with the Fish Sticks and Crab on it and have the crab grab the money! Then, run over to the money and grab it yourself. Both you and Greg will run around and chase the teenagers away from under the boardwalk and Greg will finally get his money back! He will thank you for your help (well, you did do ALL of the work!) and give you the medallion! Congratulations, you have beat Poptropica Wimpy Boardwalk! Bonus Quest (Thunder Volt) Walkthrough Now that we’ve shown you how to beat Wimpy Boardwalk Island, you probably are having a hard time with the bonus quest. To this date, the Thunder Volt bonus quest is the hardest bonus quest to beat! Once you have beaten Wimpy Boardwalk and if you’re a member of Poptropica, you will get the bonus quest that starts with “Later that day…”. Greg will run to his favorite arcade game, Thunder Volt, and notice that someone has gotten the second highest score (800,000) and made it say “IS AN IDIOT”. Since Greg has the highest score, it now says “GREG HEFFLEY IS AN IDIOT”. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to beat the 800,000 score and put your name in second place. However, in doing so, it’ll change it to say you are an idiot! While there are no secrets and no Thunder Volt Easy Mode like there was with Twisted Wizard, we have a few tips for showing you how to beat Thunder Volt. Bumper Cars Before you embark on the bonus quest, head to the bumper cars and load up on tokens. You can usually get around 25-30 tokens per round of bumper cars. You’ll most likely need them, so take them time to play once or twice so that you have plenty of tokens to play Thunder Volt over and over. Starting Thunder Volt The key to winning Thunder Volt Bonus Quest is getting a good start in the game. You need to destroy all three groups in the first part of the game and collect the powerups so that you have an upgraded weapon for the next set of enemies. For each “stream” of a certain enemy that you destroy, the last enemy will leave a powerup of either weapon, health, score bonus, or eliminating all enemies from the screen. As you continue to power up your weapon, your score multiplier will increase. Both of these are very important to beat the 800000 points that you need to complete the Bonus Quest. If you get damaged by enemies, it will decrease your weapon power, health and score multiplier, so try your best to have the “lightning” weapon by the time you reach the boss for Stage 1. Stage 1 Boss The first stage boss is relatively easy, especially if you have a powerful weapon. As soon as you get the warning, head up to the upper right or left of your screen and start firing your weapon at the top middle of the screen. As soon as he appears in the screen, you will start getting a bunch of shots on him, making it much easier. He moves left and right a few times, while firing his weapon straight down, so stay to the side and move carefully through the shots to change sides, trying not to get hit. If it takes you awhile, he will charge at you, so be ready to move quickly if he does and avoid the charge. Stage 2 Boss The second stage boss is one of the hardest ones. He appears randomly on the top, middle, left or bottom of the screen, fires around 10 shots from his weapon and then switches to another edge of the screen. To beat the Stage 2 boss, just be patient and get a couple of shots on him and then avoid his fire. This should be fairly easy to repeat until he gets down to 25% power. At that point, he will get “angry” and come back with 3 eyes and 3 weapons, all firing at once. Again, be patient, keep cool and get a shot if you can. There’s no time limit so the most important part of this is making sure that you don’t die! Stage 3 Boss The stage 3 boss was one of the easier ones. He arrives on screen and you must fire toward the center of the boss. The two white pieces will block your shot from getting to the center, so you must either shoot right in the middle of either shield, or shoot the body in between on the left or right side. Once he reaches 25%, he will split into 2. You’ll need to destroy each piece in the same manner, either by shooting the body directly or by aiming a pinpoint shot into the middle of the shield. Stage 4 Boss The fourth stage boss is the second hardest in the game (the first being the stage 2 boss). The stage 4 boss is very big, and will take up close to half the screen when you are in the final battle against him. To defeat the stage 4 boss, you’ll need to avoid the falling rocks and bullets, and wait for it to fire the big laser beam. The laser beam usually lasts a couple of seconds, and during this time, you will have a clear shot on its face. If you aim correctly, you may be lucky enough to knock down a great chunk of its health in one go. Just keep repeating this process and you’ll eventually beat the stage 4 boss! Category:Blog posts